


Mysterious Lover

by MasterOfMew



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: Corrin is falling for the mysterious Niles, who only shows up when she least expects it.Silas is in love with Corrin. Can he handle being rejected.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin & Zero | Niles, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles, Zero - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Fanfiction but decided to bring it on over here.

*I do not own any part of Fire Emblem*

Corrin has many suitors that pine for her attention. She cannot afford to be interested in such trivial things such as taking a man while her life feels like it is in shambles and the weight of the world is on her shoulders.

Corrin and the army were walking through the woods after the battle of the Black Flames occurred. None of their men had been lost during the fight. On the contrary, they recruited more manpower during the battle. Xander, Leo, Peri, Laslow, Odin, and a man named Niles, joined them on their journey. Corrin was walking near the front of the army when she smelt the sweet scent of Lavender.

She looked for the source of the smell and found it to come from someone she least expected. The dark and ominous man named Niles was the owner of the beautiful fragrance. Niles was walking quietly behind Leo and next to Odin only yards from her. Odin was speaking to Niles loudly and making an exhausting amount of hand gestures. Niles would smile at the animated man and look at him with his one eye.

Camilla fell into step next to Corrin. "That is Niles, he is Leo's retainer. He is different, I suggest you keep your distance from him." Camilla pat the side of Corrin's cheek and disappeared. Corrin pushed the thought of the mysterious man away and became lost in thought in regards to what the future may hold.

When night arrives and they were back in the Astral Plane. Corrin did her routine walk around the ground meeting and visiting with the people she traveled with. She met with both Ryoma and Xander, who were in the mess hall discussing plans for the next battle. After so much fighting, the two of them seem to be getting along rather well. She looks around and is able to find most of her friends and companions.

Corrin stops in her tracks when she catches the faintest scent of lavender. Her heart feels a longing pressure, something that she has never felt before. She scans the room looking for the man she hopes is there. She doesn't see Niles in the room and her heart drops.

Corrin decides that it is time for her to go back to her room. She walks through the woods becoming increasingly aware of how tired she was. Corrin opened the door to her room and was met with the smell of lavender. Before she could register what it meant, she felt a hand firmly come over her mouth. The room was almost completely dark except the light coming through the window from the full moon outside.

"My princess... I know you have been watching me. You must not be so quick to let your guard down or trust those you don't know." The man's voice was calm but seductive. Corrin was still unaware of what was happening to her. Her heart raced when she saw Niles as he moved in front of her.

"I trust you." Corrin mumbles under Niles' hand covering her mouth.

"You do? How foolish! After all, I don't yet trust YOU." Niles' response catches her by surprise. Her expression says enough. "We barely know each other, my princess."

His blue eyes pierced through and making her feel exposed and defenseless. He leans his face in closer to hers. His eye is now level with hers and he studies her face. Corrin just stands there as the curiosity in the direction Niles is planning on taking this encounter to, takes hold.

"Close your eyes." Niles orders with a stern voice. Corrin willingly complies, not allowing him the satisfaction of her hesitating. Niles drags his hand from her mouth slowly and takes a moment long to remove his hand completely when the tips of his fingers reach the space between her lips. Corrins heart races quicker as she is unaware of what Niles plans to do next.

After a moment, Corrin opens her eyes and she is alone in her room. She scans her surroundings and she feels slightly empty at his sudden disappearance.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Corrin has seen Niles. Niles disappearing act was on par with Kaze or Saizo. The next battle was only days away and she needed to push all of the thoughts of him far from her mind.

She spent most of her time planning out strategies and speaking to her Sibilings. She enjoyed spending tine with Sakura and Elise. They were the perfect display of Hoshido and Nohr, coming together, putting all their differences aside. Elise and Sakura already seemed as if they had been friends forever.

She left the two girls after some time in order to get some training in. She found Silas already training by himself. He was in full armor and swinging his sword at hay filled dummy.

"Silas, can I spar with you?" Corrin shouts at Silas from a safe distance.

"Of course, I would be my pleasure."

Corrin and Silas start fighting and working on different maneuvers. At one point Corrin brings her practice sword down from over her head and Silas stops it. Silas push her sword off from his, and swings back at her. Both Corrin and him take turns on the offensive. She swings again and this time he grabs her arm. His cape becomes entwined in between the plates of her armor and the two tumble down to the ground.

Corrin opens her eye and sees that Silas is straddling her with his hands on the opposite sides of her face, holding himself up. He opens his eyes and straight into Corrins. They stare at each for a moment before Silas breaks away from her.

"I am so sorry mi'lady! I… I… My cape… and… your armor. I'm sorry!"

"Silas, it's okay. We got tangled and fell over. It's was an accident, so don't apologize!"

"Of course. Please, just let me get us untangled then." Silas begins to fidget with his cape and then stops in the midst of what he was doing.

"What's wrong? Can you not get it?"

"No, it's not that. It's just, well, my cape is caught in the armor on your leg mi'lady." Corrin looks down and his cape was tangled between two leg plates that were next to the exposed skin of her inner thigh. She looked down and then back up at Silas who was still on his hands and knees in front of her.

"Silas, were friends and comrades, it is okay. Please just untangle us so we can continue."

"Of course" Silas said as he cleared his throat. He continues to fidget with the cape and armor visibly trying to take care to not touch her skin. He could not help but allow his eyes to wonder to her perfect skin. He grazed it a few times with his knuckles, making him more anxious as he went. In a matter of minutes he had untangles himself from her. Silas helps Corrin to her feet and brushes himself off.

"Are you ready to continue?" Corrin asks as she bends over to grab her sword.

"No. I… ugh.. have to go back to my room to polish my armor. We can spar another time." Without waiting for an answer Silas walks quickly away without looking back.

In Silas' quarters

Silas is back in his room and his heart is still racing. His cheeks are still red and he feels flustered from the incident with Corrin. He sat down on his bed and removed his cape. He of course has feelings for her. Who wouldn't? She was perfection in the form of a woman. She had a body that was next to none in the army. Slender with curves and she had flawless skin. Her face was porcelain, only emphasized by her brilliant red eyes that made him lose sight of everything else around him.

Silas was becoming increasingly aroused at the thought of Corrin. He began to play the incident in his head again but fantasized a different ending. He wish he would have kissed her while he was on top of her instead of being a coward and getting off of her.

If he would have kissed her things may have turned out differently. He would have explored her mouth with his tongue while they were lying in the grass. Corrin would let out a slow purr when he moved his mouth to her ear and nibbled on it. She would have opened her legs for him to get between while he continued nibbling on her ear. He would keep his hands busy by teasing her womanhood over her cloth until it became wet. Then he would move the fabric over and move the wetness around the entrance of her lower lips. That would be the moment he pushes his fingers into her vagina and hear her let out a gasp of satisfaction. No other man would have been in that position with her or would have ever touched her in such an intimate way before. Corrin would be his at that moment.

Silas' penis was unbelievably hard at the thought of Corrin squirming from his touch. He removed his buckles and weapons from himself and undid his pants. He remained on the bed as he let his thick seven-inch shaft spring forward after being released from his pants. He grabs his shaft and begins to rub gently at first.

He imagined flipping Corrin over so she was on all fours in front of him. He would tear the fabric, which he had made wet earlier, away so he could have access to her entrance. Corrin grabbed at the grass as he pulled down his pants behind her. Grabbing aggressively at her ass with one hand and a big chunk of her long black hair with the other, Silas would be in the perfect position to where he would be able to slide his penis into Corrin's tight vagina.

She would whisper his name as the pain of her virginity being lost subsided and the pleasure of being fucked set in. When Corrin was ready, he would slam his throbbing shaft into her convulsing body, making her cum. When she had cum for the first time, she would throw her head back and scream his name and beg for more. Silas would fuck her so hard that she would keep coming back for more.

Silas was rubbing on his dick with such intensity that he was moaning loudly before he came. The thought of Corrin always made him feel this way. He was in love with her when they were kids but it was not until he found her all those years later that the animalistic lust set it. The moment he saw her, he knew that she was the only thing he ever wanted.

Silas understood that he needed to tell Corrin about how he felt soon. Corrin was not going to be available forever. He knew Corrin was fond of him, but he was not sure that she thought of him as more than just a friend or comrade.

In Corrin's quarters

She just returned from sparring with Silas and was planning to study her maps until long into the night. She removed her cape and placed it on the back of her chair. The cape brushed against the top of the table and her dragon stone fell to the ground and rolled away. She got on her hands and knees and began to feel for her stone. She found it under the far side of her bed. She arched her back down and had to stick her butt in the air. Her arm extended and she grabbed ahold of the stone. As she was pulling her body out from under the bed, she caught the scent of lavender. In her surprise, she got startled and bumped her head on the bars under her bed.

"Niles! I know you're there! Just help me out from here."

"As you wish…. my princess." Corrin noted the seductive tone of his voice. She feels his hands grab her hips. She closes her eyes and bites her lower lip at his touch. He helps get her out form under her bed. He holds his hand out so he can grab the dragon stone and place it on the table for her.

Corrin gets up to he knees and loses balance. Reflexively her hands reach up to steady herself. Her hands have grabbed on to Niles' thighs and her face is level with his groin.

Caught by surprise by the delicate hands on his body, Niles looks down at the beautiful princess. Her innocent red eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, and her cheeks red from the sudden realization of her position, made Niles almost lose all control.

"Niles, why don't you just knock?"

"Why are you always teasing me?"

"Why don't you ever answer my questions?"

"Haha. My princess, you should stand up before someone walks in and gets the wrong impression…or before I get the wrong impression." He looks down on her with a smirk.

Corrin's already red cheeks grew redder at the idea of someone walking in on her in this position. She stands up with the help of Niles' hand, and then walks over and sits on her bed. She puts her hot cheeks into her hands while she contemplates on how the man in front of her always catches her in such compromising situations.

Niles takes her silence as an invitation to sit with her on her bed. He stretches out on her bed, making himself comfortable. "My princess, why do you insist on torturing me?" Niles asks her. He is laying on his side, propped up using his own elbow.

Corrin looks at him without an understanding of his question. "Niles, things don't have to be this way. You could just come by, knock, and have a regular conversation with me. I would not mind that, you know? You make me curious."

Niles sits up and brings his face closer to hers. "What are you curious about. I can relieve some of your…curiosities." He says with his seductive smirk.

"Niles, you know that is not what I meant." Corrin says with a sign.

"My apologize, I rather enjoy teasing you princess. I'm done now. So if you are genuinely curious, about things that it appears only I can answer, please feel free to come a little closer…"

"Well..."

"Scared of what I might do next? I don't blame you. I haven't yet earned your trust. It's smart of you to be skeptical."

"I told you before, I trust you."

"Trust is often borne out of a violent confrontation or traumatic experience. I suppose you must have had some kind of blessed childhood, free from worry."

"Maybe… I don't remember anything from my childhood. I only remember living in my tower back in Nohr."

"My apologies. Clearly this is a sensitive subject. Of all people, I should know better than to probe the secrets of a troubled history."

"What do you mean by "of all people"? What happened to you?"

"Oh ho! You offer nothing and expect juicy gossip in return. Sorry, my princess, but you'll have to do better than that."

Corrin closes her eyes in frustration and lets out a deep breath to steady her resolve. "Please don't call me tha…" Her eyes open to see an empty room. Again Niles is gone without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, Niles has disappeared completely since their last encounter. She has already gotten better at making herself believe that she does not care about where he could be or when he would appear in her room again.

Corrin was traversing the Astral Plane, cleaning up after her comrades, when she turned the corner of the rod shop, and ran right into what felt like a brick wall. She fell backwards and onto the ground. She checked her nose for blood and when she found none she looked up and was right in front of Silas

"Corrin! I am so sincerely sorry! I was not paying attention! Are you hurt?" Silas reaches down and helps Corrin up. Silas closes the space between them, and with his other hand, he gently grabs her chin and as he checks her face for bruising.

"Silas, I am fine, are you okay? I was not paying attention as well."

"Haha! of course, you're so small and dainty you would have hurt me even if you were trying!" Silas said in a teasing way.

Corrin's cheeks flushed from embarrassment from Silas' hands still being on her in such a romantic way.

Silas noticed as well and quickly let go. He ran his now empty hand through his hair and in the most nonchalant way he could muster. He was unable to hide the red from his cheeks.

"Corrin, look I... Well..."

"Lady Corrin!" Jakob called for her from some distance off.

"Oh that's right! It's time for dinner." Corrin looks over her shoulder to find Jakob walking her direction with his no-nonsense expression plastered onto his face. "I'm sorry Silas, what were you saying?"

"Oh it was nothing important. In fact, I don't believe I even remember now." He gives Corrin a quick awkward chuckle and walked away. Corrin stands there watching after her friend.

"What was that about mi'lady?" Jakob asked, coming up and standing right next to her.

"Oh I'm sure it was nothing. Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, mi'lady"

"Will you please join me?"

"Mi'lady, it is not proper for a mere butler to have dinner with his master."

"Jakob, as your master I am ordering you to enjoy one dinner with me." Corrin demanded and stomped her foot to add emphasis.

"Very well, my master. You have worn me down. We shall have dinner together. I shall we?" Jakob makes a slight bow and gestures his hand towards her home. Corrin prefers to eat in her home rather than the mess hall with everyone else.

After dinner with Jakob, Corrin is left alone in her room to prepare for bed. Jakob had already run her bath and his duties for the evening were done. Corrin crawls into her bed with her damp hair and short nightgown with the thin fabric. This is her favorite nightgown because of how comfortable and unrestrictive it was for her. It wasn't like anyone has ever seen her in it. She falls asleep quickly.

It is completely dark in her room when she suddenly wakes up from her slumber. She is aware suddenly that her hands are bound together above her head and her mouth gagged. She feels the weight of a body straddled over her full hips as someone is testing her restraints. Corrin also becomes aware of the scent that makes her heart skip a beat whenever she smells it.

Corrin lets out a small whimper

"Oh my princess, you're awake. I hope you have been sleeping well." The light of the moon illuminates Niles' already bright white hair as he lifts his head from studying his handiwork on her bonds.

Corrin lets out another whimper.

"My princess, if you keep making those sounds, I wont be able to control myself. I may just have to bite. Lets make a deal. Are you interested?"

After Corrin nods her head, fear evident in her eyes, Niles continues.

"You don't wants someone to walk in on you in such a lewd and compromising position do you? It would be a shame for if a simple misunderstanding to crush your innocent reputation. Correct?" Niles spoke to her with such seduction and conviction that all she could do was nod.

She was aware that her tiny outfit was barely covering breasts, and the bottom hem of her dress was raised to her upper thighs.

Niles grazed his fingers to Corrin's porcelain cheek, feeling the heat radiate from them. "The deal is… I will ungag you, as long as you promise not to shout. I would hate to miss any sounds you could make during your... punishment."

Corrin again nodded and Niles gently removed her gag. Corrin moved her jaw around to loosen it.

"Why are you punishing me Niles?"

Niles pushes his body onto her more as he leans over to speak into her ear. "My princess my name is not worthy of your beautiful lips. But... to answer your question. You are being punished, for making me very, very, very... jealous." The seduction emanating from his voice made Corrin's thighs rub together.

"Why would you be jealous? Niles, where have you been? I... I've been looking for you."

"Oh my princess, I was watching when you were with Silas today and when you had dinner with Jakob. You have been very... naughty." Niles nipped at her neck with the last word.

Corrin's thighs rubbed together some more as her stomach began to flutter and a tingling sensation took over her body.

"Silas is just a friend Niles. Why would you be jealous? You have no relation with me."

"Oh how naive you are. Silas is in love with you and you don't even see it. The way he held your hand and chin. The way he looks at you. He almost told you how he felt when he helped you to your feet. Jakob was the one who intervened."

"Niles, what are you doing here? How did you get in without anyone noticing? You have to know I am always watched. What is it that you want from me?"

"Mi'lady, you are so pure and innocent, but that will be your downfall."

"Niles. Why wont you answer my questions?"

"Mi'lady please stop allowing my name to taint your lips."

"Niles..."

He nips at her neck again, which makes her squirm and purr involuntarily.

"My princess, you do not listen very well. Do you?." He crawls back off of her slender body. She believes he is about to leave her. Instead, he aggressively tears her legs wide open. He maneuvers his himself so he is looming over her, on his knees, in between her legs.

The tingling in Corrin's body intensifies as he looks at her and the position is in.

Niles studies her beautiful body. Her breasts are full and perfect for how slender she is. He is fully aware of being the first man to see her this exposed. Corrin is so defenseless and vulnerable it makes him ache.

Corrin tries to bring her knees together. "No no no, my princess." He slaps one of her knees away nonchalantly. "You know, I do not like how the men here are always looking at you, undressing you with their eyes, and fantasizing about doing unspeakable things to you." He leans over her so his face is next to hers. He whispers into her ear, "I am the only one who is allowed to do such… perverse… things to you."

He straightens back up into his kneeling position to study the reaction on her face from his confession. When she does not say anything in return, Niles reaches at his back for an arrow.

"My princess, I want you to know that I am always watching you. I see what these men here do when you walk by." She watches as he plays with the arrow in his hands as he speaks to her.

"I don't understand. If you are always watching then why not…." Before she can finish her sentence he places the sharp point of his arrow to her thigh. He drags the tip up her thigh to where the hem of her dress lays. He slowly slides the arrow from one side of the hem to the other. He brings the arrow back but stops at the middle of the hem. He slowly moves the hem of the dress up her. He grabs her foot and pushes her knee up, so it is level with his face.

"Niles, please…" Corrin is not able to think straight. Her body wants Niles to continue with his onslaught of provocative teasing.

He kisses her knee as he brings the arrow down from her hem and onto the top of her vagina. The mix of his lips on her leg and the arrow on her most sensitive area makes Corrin whimper for more.

Niles rubs his arrow up and down the length of her opening. Her cloth has become wet from her juices. Her untamed dragon side feels as if it will break through. He body squirms and she begs Niles for more.

"You are much more feral than you look, my princess." Niles looks at her while smirking.

"Please, Niles, I need… ahhhhhhhh" Niles cuts her short by pressing his arrow onto her clitoris, taking great care not to hurt her.

"My princess, I am not clean enough to take your purity away. Please just close your eyes." Niles whispers to her.

"No Niles, every time I close my eyes you disappear and I don't see you for days. I hate when you go." Corrin begs him.

"I always come back to you, mi'lady."

Corrin reluctantly closes her eyes as he removed her bonds. She refuses to open her eyes and see that he is gone. Instead she falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Corrin has been unfocused and miserable since Niles left her days ago. In an attempt to clear her mind she decided to take a shift in the kitchen of the mess hall. On her way there, Silas, who saw her coming and hid behind a statue, intercepted her.

"Mi'lady." Silas greeted her timidly.

"Good morning Silas, are you feeling well?"

"No….well, yes. I am not sure how to answer this."

"Then just tell me what is wrong" Corrin places her hand on his sholder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Mi'lady… I mean Corrin." Silas clears his throat. "I find myself to be consumed by the thought of you. I am afraid that I am in love with you. In fact, I have been in love with you since we were children and that is why I went to the ends of the Earth to find you. Corrin, you are on my mind every waking moment and I cannot go another day without telling you how I feel."

"Silas…"

"Corrin, please, let me finish. I know that there are many men out there who have more than me and can offer you more. There is not another person alive who can love you as much as I love you."

Corrin gets up on her tiptoes and kisses Silas' cheek to calm him down. "Silas, I love you. Although, I don't think it is in the way you want me to love you. You are my friend and I do not know if I see us going anywhere beyond that. I am so sorry Silas. You mean very much to me, but I don't think I can give you what you deserve." Corrin drops her arm from his shoulder and walks away, not able to bear the weight of his broken heart.

She arrives at the mess hall and goes straight to work preparing the food for dinner that night. Mozu is there as well, cutting up vegetables. "Corrin, can you please go into the storage room and find the giant pot? I tried to look earlier and I did not have any luck."

"Of course Mozu, you're the boss!" Corrin teasingly calls back.

She closes the door of the storage room and let out a deep sign. She felt awful for what had happened with Silas. What she said was true, but she hated that she had to say it. She walked over to the far side of the room and started going through shelves in order to find the pot Mozu had wanted.

Corrin was suddenly forced into the corner of the room, and a body of a man pushed up against her back. Her hands were pressed up to the wall trying to keep from being hurt.

"I hate that he just confessed how he felt for you. I hate watching your lips touch another man. I hate that someone could have such strong feeling for my princess." Niles pressed himself harder into Corrin's back and hissed these words into her ear. "How dare him even approach you in such an inappropriate way."

"Niles. What is happening with you?" Corrin whispers.

Niles pushes her closer to the wall and he begins to grab at her body like a crazed man. He grabs her boobs and aggressively moves them around in his hands. He pushes his groin into Corrin's lower back, which makes her gasp.

Niles keeps one hand on her boob and lets his other hand grab down to her womanhood. His fingers start to move her armor and fabric over, exposing her lips.

"Niles… I've…. Never." Corrin tries to say but her breathing is so labored she cant find the word to finish.

He grabs her shoulders and spins her around. "Do you not trust me princess?"

"No it isn't that."

"Why do you insist on torturing me? I think you need to be punished again.

"Mozu is on the other side of the door. She's waiting."

"She can wait." He forces her back to the wall and continues his assault on her body. He kisses her neck and then begins to bite. His biting becomes fiercer and more painful by the second. It is as if he is possessed by some demon.

He pushes his body into her and she feels his erection on her lower stomach. She reaches her hand down and places it gently on the top of his penis. Niles gasps and digs his head into shoulder and neck. She continues to rub his erection and digs her nails into his shoulder with her other hand.

Niles grabs her thighs and lifts her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His erection feels more intense in this position. They look each other in the eyes and Corrin bites her lip.

"My princess, I will not take your purity but I will come very close. I cannot hold back."

"Niles…"

He kisses her passionately on the lips for the first time. Corrin is letting Niles take the lead, but her body responds to his movements. Niles continues to kiss her lips and moves from her neck to her collarbone. She feels his erection rubbing back and forth against her lower lips. Her body is tingling and she knows she wants more.

"Niles, stop. Please put me down."

Surprisingly, he stops as soon as she uttered the words. His breathing heavy and his eyes were full of confusion. He slowly let her down so her small feet touch the ground. He takes a step back from her in an attempt to make his exit. Corrin grabs his cape and pulls him back and into a kiss. It is her turn to push his against the wall.

Thinking back to conversations she has overheard and books she has read, she gets on her knees and pulls at Niles belt. She gets his belt off and unbuttons his pants.

"My Princess, this is not something you have to do."

Corrin remained silent as she lowered his pants down past his throbbing erection. The size of his penis made her jump in surprise. She guessed it was close to being eight inches. She licked her hand and grabbed his shaft gently. At her touch Niles moans and puts most of his weight on the wall behind him.

Corrin becomes more confident with her hands as she reads the expressions and motions Niles makes in response to her touches. She licks her lips and brings them up to the head of his penis and licks it.

"My… princess."

With the sound of his pet name for her she shoves as much of Nile's penis into her mouth as she can and bobs her head back and forth. Niles is in heaven as this beautiful princess is on her knees taking his penis. He cannot hold back anymore, he grabs the back of her head and thrusts his hips. His thrusts become quicker and more forceful. Corrin moving her tongue around his shaft as is moves in and out.

"I.. I am about to come. My Princess, please stop. I can't hold it." Corrin doesn't stop. She keeps him pinned to the wall with all of her weight and keeps his penis in her mouth. She looks up at him with an innocent look and that is what pushes Niles over the edge and he cums into her mouth. Corrin takes all of his semen in and swallows it. The taste was bitter and sweet at the same time.

Corrin sits back and rests her back against the shelf. He also falls to his knees in front of her.

"My princess. I am surprised. For the first time I am the one who was caught off guard."

"Niles, I'm sorry. That was very improper of me. Something in me snapped when I felt your erection. It was like some primal beast inside of me took over and all I could do was ravish you."

Niles leaned forward and kissed Corrin firmly and passionately on the mouth. "My princess, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was having a difficult time restraining myself."

"Niles, I know you won't, but I wish you would stay."

"I can't. I am not clean enough to take your purity or to be a part of your future." With that, Niles stands up and leaves the storage room through the window.

Corrin sighs and holds back the tears from forming in her eyes. She gets up and leaves the storage room.

"No luck?" Mozu asks Corrin when she sees her empty handed.

"What? Oh, yeah. No, I couldn't find it."

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay. Let's get back to work then."

Corrin completes her tasks without focusing. When everything is done she goes back to her room and spends the night alone, just hoping he would show up again.


	5. Chapter 5

Corrin lost count of how many days it had been since her run in with Niles. She becomes consumed by thoughts and fantasies of him. She looks for him everywhere she goes, but always comes up empty.

It is late in the night and she cannot sleep. She has too much on her mind and every time she closes her eyes she feels Niles' hands on her body and the smell of lavender. To relax her body and mind she heads to the bathhouse. It is late enough into the night she does not believe that anyone will be in there.

Corrin walks into the bathhouse and undress down to her underclothes. The warmth and the steam of the water immediately hit her. She closes her eye so the rest of her senses may enhance.

She opens her eyes and sees Niles in front of her. He was only in a towel. He has a slender frame but still incredibly defined. His stomach is sculpted to near perfection with cuts that disappear under the towel. His White hair wet and clinging to his face. Niles runs hands through pulling it back from his face when stops in mid-stride as he notices her staring at him.

She realizes that she is standing there with only wraps around her breasts and slimmest cloth covering her womanhood. Her face becomes red. Niles quickly closes the space between them with his long strides. Corrin is close enough to see the beads of water clinging to his skin. She can smell his sweet scent of lavender from the oils he puts in his baths. He reaches his hand up and Corrin immediately feels her stomach turn to knots as Niles hand slightly grazes her chest as he fingers a lock of her long hair.

Niles is mesmerized by Corrin's slender form and perfect womanly curves. Her pale skin is flawless despite her ability to turn into a monstrous dragon at the drop of a hat. She was really a stunning woman. He knew that no man has ever seen Corrin this exposed. For the first time he can remember, he feels his heart skip a beat. He has never experienced this amount of fascination for a person.

He looks up from where his fingers are playing with her hair and he looks into her red eyes. Corrin is stuck in place by her indecision. Her body is tingling in the way that only happens when Niles is close to her. She wants nothing more than to rip his towel from him. She wants to see every inch of his perfect body. Fear is what is stopping her. She has never been intimate with a man and she knows what his reputation is like.

Her animalistic instincts are driving her to the point of complete unrestraint. Niles can see the conflict in her eyes. He draws even closer to Corrin leaving almost no space between them. She feels her breast touching Niles body. Her breath is caught in her throat as she feels as if his visible eye is reading every thought she is having.

Niles breaks the silence. "My princess, you are beautiful."

Corrin's legs feel weak and her hand rose to steady herself only to end up at the top hem of his damp towel.

"Seeing as where we are, I feel I may be clean enough to take you, Although, I may be a little biased." Niles purrs seductively.

Corrin can say nothing. She is paralyzed by the man in front of her. She has dreamed of this moment since she first caught his scent in the woods, all those months back. She has fantasized about being ravaged by this man. Digging her nails into his shoulders as he pins her to a tree and thrusts violently into her. She never expected anything to come from her fantasies.

Niles gently holds her chin. "I can be gentle, my princess." He says as if he can still read everything she is thinking. Corrin bit her lip at the thought. Niles took that as an invitation

He leans in and gently kisses her. Corrin's grip tightens on Niles' towel as they kiss she feels the unexpected smoothness of his skin on her knuckles. He begins to kiss her more and more roughly. Niles' tongue asks for entrance into her mouth. She hesitates for only a moment and lets him in. He explores her mouth violently with his tongue. Niles bites her lip gently. Corrin surprises both herself and Niles when she purrs in response to his bite. She becomes aware of a slight pull of the fabric and something hard begins to press into her stomach.

She breaks the kiss and looks down and it is massive penis is causing the towel to raise. She looks back up and Niles eyes are closed. It appears he is conflicted as well.

"Niles, are you okay?"

"I want you my princess. I want to do disgusting things to your body. I want to put you in pain and torture you slowly. There is nothing I don't want to do to you at this moment." Niles tells her slowly. "Despite all of that, I should not be the one that takes your purity. I am not worthy to lay claim to your virginity or your heart. I'm sorry princess but I think I should leave."

Niles tries to walk away from Corrin but she grabs his wrist and pulls him back to her. She buries her face into his damp chest and hugs him as if she believes that if she lets go he will disappear again.

Niles caresses the back of Corrin's head. She looks up so at him and he looks down at her. Corrin kisses him firmly on the mouth.

"I love you, Niles. I was infatuated with you the first time I saw you. I realized I was in love with you the moment I began to look for you everywhere I went. Niles, please, take everything from me. I am yours."

That was all that was needed to be said. "Princess, if I am going to take you, then we will do it correctly. Please put your stuff back on and we will go back to your quarters." Corrin nods and follows.

Corrin's Quarters

Corrin and Niles held hands and kissed the entire way to her quarters. The sexual tension between the two did not diminish during the wait. They made it to her quarters with no interruptions.

The moment they made it to Corrin's room, Niles pushes her against her door and kisses her. He begins with her lips and travels down to her collarbone. He removes her loose fitting dress from her shoulders and it falls to the ground around her feet. Niles starts to bite at Corrin's shoulders and neck. Corrin lets out groans and closes her eyes. Niles is ready to see his beloved princess. He gently unbinds her wrap that convers her breast. Corrin is nervous but she wants nothing more than to be with this man.

Corrin's boobs were released from their binding. For Corrin's slender frame, her boobs were large. He presses both hands against her breasts and moves them around. The feeling of Niles hands on her boobs made Corrin moan loudly. Taking that as a good sign, Niles removes his mouth from her neck and places lips onto her nipple. Corrin throws her head back from pleasure. He sucks on one nipple aggressively and fingers the other.

Corrin is breathing deeply. She feels as if her body will explode. She does not understand it but she wants more. She needs more from him.

"Niles!" Corrin yelps as he picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist. Niles takes her to the bed where he lays her down. He kisses her slowly from her neck to her lower abdomen. He is at the hem of her underwear and he stops. She looks at him in embarrassment and he looks back at her with complete lust. He suddenly licks from her lower abdomen to her left boob and stops to suck her nipple again. He is teasing her and she cannot take it. He moves his hand so it is over the cloth covering her opening. She is soaking wet, but he is not done with her. He uses his thumb to move in circular motions over her clitoris. He shoves a finger from his other hand into her vagina. Niles pushes his finger in and out of her slowly at first and then increases his pace. She is calling his name and moving her hips in rhythm. Niles adds another finger.

"Niles…Please!"

Niles throws off his shirt and kicks off his boots. He grabs at his pants and gets them off. Niles is standing in front of her naked. He cannot control herself any longer. He climbs on top of her and grabs a hold of his penis. "My princess, this is going to hurt. It won't last long." Corrin nods in response.

Niles lines his penis up to her opening. She takes one last look into her eyes and then begins to thrust his hips forward. Corrin lets out a small cry as the tears well up in her eyes. She bites her lower lip to keep from yelling. Niles is almost losing control as he looks at his innocent princess and sees she is in pain. He wants to tear her in half with his penis. He holds himself together and continues to slide his penis into her. He feels the wall inside of Corrin. He gives a final thrust and pushes completely through.

"Niles!" Corrin shouts and digs her nails into his back. The pain she inflicted on him sends him spiraling. He lifts her hips form the bed and begins to thrust into her with speed and force. Her insides are so warm and tights against his shaft that he is afraid he will not last long. Corrin is bucking her hips with every thrust. They are breathing heavily and moaning loudly. At this point they do not care if anyone hears.

Niles flips Corrin over so she is on all fours. He pushes her head to the bed and keeps her ass sticking up. He uses both hands to grab her ass, and then slams his penis back into her. He has never felt this amazing before. Corrin is shoving her face into a pillow because all she wants to do is scream from pleasure.

Niles is thrusting violently into Corrin and the lewd sounds of her wetness fills the room. Niles is having a hard time keeping control over himself. He wants to come but he never wants this moment to end. Corrin does not understand what the feeling in her stomach is. She is on the brink of something amazing and only Niles can get her there. Niles feels Corrin's insides close more tightly around his shaft. He quickens the pace and Corrin throws her head back as her orgasm racks her entire body. Her orgasm sends Niles completely over the edge and he orgasms as well. He fills Corrin up with his cum but neither of them cares.

Corrin falls flat onto the bed and Niles collapses on top of her. He is still inside of her and his penis is still twitching.

"Niles, that was amazing. Can we do it again soon?"

Corrin's innocents amaze Niles. He chuckles and kisses her on the head. "As you wish, my princess"

"Will you stay with me?"

Niles hesitates. "As you wish, my princess."

Corrin is accepts his answer and she gets up to turn off the lights. She is happy and already knows that she wants to spend the rest of her life with this man.


	6. Chapter 6

Corrin and Niles are together at almost every opportunity. Corrin and Niles both have their own responsibilities but when everything is done they are together.

Only days after she lost her virginity, she was walking around the Astral Plane when she saw Silas walking straight toward her. They had not spoken since he confessed his feelings to her. She stopped to wait for him to make his way over. Instead of stopping he grabbed her by the arm and lead her to the woods. He did not say much of anything other than "just trust me."

They got into the woods when he stopped and turned to her. In her confusions she was not ready for what happened next. Silas shoved Corrin backwards and she tripped over a tree root. He was on top of her before she registered what was happening.

Silas was tearing at her clothes like a mad man. He was cutting her with the sharp edges of his armor and bruising her from the force of holding her down.

"I'm sorry Corrin. I'm so sorry." Was all Silas kept saying. He would not respond to her questions and pleads.

Silas has torn her cloth, which covers her womanhood and exposed her opening. He throws her legs open and puts one hand on her throat. There is so much pressure that she is not able to yell anymore. He brings his head down and his eyes are level to her vagina. She watches him in fear as he begins to lick her clitoris. The feels is amazing but is paled by the fact that she does not want this and he is not Niles. Silas takes off one of his armored gloves and shoves two of his fingers inside of Corrin's vagina. Corrin closes her eyes against the assault on her body.

With one hand still on her throat, Silas unbuckles his pants and flips her onto her hands and knees. Silas uses his belt to choke Corrin to keep her form screaming. He pulls out his penis and rams it inside of her. Her arms give out on her and she collapses to the ground. Silas pulls out before thrusting again. He notices there is no blood.

"You stupid whore! How dare you! You are mine and you fucked someone else?" Silas punches Corrin in the face as hard as he could. As Corrin falls back over Silas continues his assault. He thrusts himself in and out of Corrin with such force, that all she can do is cry.

"Silas... please… stop" Corrin tells him between gasps of air. Silas brings his fist back to punch Corrin again.

Silas lets out a scream as an arrow pins his wrist to a tree. Silas is on top of Corrin still when Niles comes out of nowhere with another arrow ready to fire at Silas.

"YOU? Corrin gave herself to you, didn't she?" Silas was astounded.

Niles pulls back on the arrow, about to release it into Silas' head.

"Niles! No!" Corrin yells though her voice is horse.

Niles looks from Silas to Corrin and then puts down his bow.

"Get out and never come back." Niles demanded.

Silas tore the arrow from the tree and out of his arm. He looked once more at Corrin with such hatred and then left, holding his arm.

Without saying anything, Niles picked Corrin up and carried her all the way to her quarters. He helped clean her up and got her into bed. When she laid down she began to cry uncontrollably. All Niles could do was hold her and let her know that he was there for her.

It took her sometime to stop crying and when she did Niles took her chin in his hands and kissed her on the mouth.

"I am so sorry this has happened to you. I am so sorry that you were hurt and I did not come in time. Corrin, I love you more than anything in this world."

Corrin looked into his eye. He had never said her name and he had never told her that he loved her before.

"I love you too Niles. Please stay with me forever."

"As you wish, my princess."

*Hey guys! This was my very first time writing a fan fiction! I have always loved Niles and Corrin being paired up in the game and I finally decided to write out some things. It was very lemony but I like many of the relationships in Fire Emblem. I am a firm believer that sex is definitely needed to give relationships in the game more intensity and depth. We play the games so we know the story, but what we don't see or read is when they are alone together. That being said, I made up what Corrin and Niles sex life could have been. Please give feed back!*


End file.
